High School DxD: Vessel of Darkness
by Unmei Ryu
Summary: Summary: Hajime Shiba was betrayed by his own family ,lost almost everything in one day , and saw one of the most important person in his life died. See how he will deal with his new life a reincarnate devil as one of the piece of his friend.While he try to stop his ex-family (A.N) contains Oc and probably OOC.Warning : Gory scene , Death and other dark theme.
1. Chapter 1

******High School DxD: Vessel of Darkness**

**A.N:** This is my first fan fiction so bear with me. This chapter is quite dark but it is for the story ,just a warning this ch contains citation /implications of rape, contain dead and gory scenes. I know I already warned but I thought it was better to warn once again.

******Disclaimer: **I don't own High school dxd or any other manga, game, etc. that may appear in this story.

High school dxd and any other series/ references that may appear in this story belong to their respective owners.

******Prologue.**

******Ch 01: Betrayals and losses.**

******Location: Unknown.**

Darkness, no matter where you look, the only thing that you can see is darkness, an endless ocean of darkness.

There is no ceiling or floor, no matter how much he may try, he can't understand where the left or right, the top or bottom is.

He recalls how he was betrayed by the people of his own family, the people he trusted, the ones he cared.

And all this, because they wanted its ******partner **and get rid of a wild card, him.

But maybe …... think about it, If that man was right...his family wanted to dispose of two wild card.

Himself and her, the person he cared the most in this world.

The girl that teach him so much, the one that was always with him other that his partner, the one that become like a sister for him.

He curls on himself, while anger and a great sadness overwhelm him while thinking about this.

Because the sadness overcome his anger, tears fall from his violet eyes.

…...

******Location: Unknown sometime later.**

'Sigh' He sighed mentally, he knows all too well that there is no one that can heard him, in this place, he learn this first hand.

He decides to close his violet eyes and try to sleep for a while, after all there is nothing he can do here, except that fluctuate in this endless dark ocean, see horrible visions or memories and thinking... man... he really wish to have his ******partner **with him right now, at least he would have someone to talk to, and maybe... someone who would help him maintain his sanity after those horrible visions.

Because his own thoughts start to scare him, thoughts about to do similar things that he saw in those visions, to do these things to those who have betrayed them, to those who did those horrible things to her …...to his sister.

He want to tear them apart, rip their hearts out of their chest and crush it with his own hands, burn them to ashes, cut away what makes them men, this for what they did to her ….to them.

He want to bathe in their blood, to hear their cries full of agony asking for mercy, these are his most common thoughts since he arrived in this place, and after he began to see those visions.

Visions full of carnage, war and rape.

Visions that repeat themselves again and again in his mind.

Vision where he hears the screams of agony asking for mercy to their executioners, but without success since, it seems that these people enjoy these cries praying for mercy.

And in these visions he saw the true nature of the wars, and how some people take benefit from this wars and the suffering that this wars bring with them.

He sees, in these visions how these people become politically stronger and more wealthy thanks to the war.

In some visions he even saw slavery.

Boys and girls of all ages used in various and cruel ways, like tools that could be used until their breaking point.

The point where they become lifeless dolls.

Dolls with no light in their eyes and then being thrown away like garbage.

He felt their pain, their cries of agony and even the scent of their blood.

And in the end bears witness of their deaths.

He feels disgusted by these visions.

He feels furious to see these scenes, to witness so much suffering and be unable do anything to help them.

And the fact he does not know, what these visions really are do not help his frustration..

Maybe they are nightmares?

Or maybe they are things that really happened in the past?

Or perhaps, they happen at the same time that he see them?

He is not sure, all options seem possible, from his point of view, as far he can tell, these visions are all the things he just thought.

But he really does not want them to be true or that all this really happen.

After all, when you see things like that, you wish that they are not real, you wish to be able to forget what you just saw, heard and for some obscure reason even smell and feel." I really need to stop thinking about all this, when I decide to go to sleep" The boy says with a tired and exasperated voice.

He finally falls asleep, but not without nightmares that make him relive the visions that he had until now.

…...

******Location: Unknown, some time later.**

Violet eyes open, once again on the infinite black,

"Sigh" the owner of the eyes sighs in exasperation.

He was really hoping that this time he would wake up in his room, and that all this was just a bad dream.

But it seems that Kami is not on his side.

He wonders how long it has been cursed and thrown into this again, it is not even sure if time passes in this place or what this place really is.

He looked around with his violet eyes, hoping to see something new, anything, but once again the only thing that met his eyes was the everlasting darkness.

Despair was taking the upper hand, once he realized, that once again nothing has changed.

That he still in that hellish place, that those vision will happen again and that he can't do nothing to stop them, to avoid this torture.

But he know that don't matter how tough it will be, no matter how much he must suffer, no matter how long will it take, no matter what kind of horrible visions or memories this place will show him or his own dark thought and how much they scare him.

He will not give up, he will survive and he will escape from this hell.

Suddenly, he feels a familiar feeling "No this again" the boy complains.

He really wonders if he has seriously angered some kami, in some way.

With a "groan" he get ready to handle any memory / vision that will appear in his mind.

He does not need to wait too long and new images appear in his mind, the image of a girl and a boy.

The girl had long orange hair, she seems not to be older than 16 or 17 years, she lets her long orange hair fall free.

Her eyes are blue and her skin white, she wears a long trench coat with a hood(that she don't use), black shorts and black boots.

She also wears black fingerless gloves and a silver pendant with a red gem around her neck.

The boy, which is close to her, in the image does not seem to be older than 11 years, his eyes are violet and he have blueish Grey hair.

He wears blacks pants, a red jacket and, like the girl, wears black fingerless gloves and black sneakers.

As they walking a forest appear in front of his eyes, tears begin to fall from his eyes and his heart starts to ache.

The memories that were to display were his, the memories of the worst day of his life, the day that he lost his Partners, the day in which he was betrayed, the last day of her life.

The day where everything changed.

**__****Flash Back**

"___Are you sure this is the place?" Asks the younger to the girl with orange hair next to him. The boy sees the girl turning her head toward him, with her long orange hair stir abruptly for the aforementioned movement her pale blue eyes look at his violet one, with an expression that seems to say 'Who the hell do you think I am? An idiot?'. The boy can't help but smirk at her expression...man how much he likes to tease his one____e____-chan._

___Her gaze intensifies 'damn brat' she thought._

___But she decides to answer the kid "Yeah. I'm sure this is the place." she responds with an annoyed tone and continues with the same tone "Seriously how much careless you think I am?"."..."silence was all she got in looks up at him, and his unemotional face seems to tell her 'You really need to ask?'She was taken aback by his reaction."Come on, you can't be serious."she says._

" ___I don't know what you mean by that Sayuri nee-Chan." The boy innocently reply "I did not say anything" The boy continues with the same innocent tone, while continuing to walk._

___The girl who is now identified as Sayuri reply "There was no need that you said something" her tone was annoyed "Your face showed everything"._

___The boy was preparing to reply her, when he hears another voice inside his head (__****__**Hajime.**____)_

___After hearing his name being called from the dragon inside __****__**Nemesis **____his SG, Hajime full attention was directed to such dragon.' Yeah, Kaiser.' 'There is something wrong?' Asks mentally, the boy now identified as Hajime to his dragon._

___(__****__**Yeah**____) answer the dragon. (__****__**They are here**____.)the dragon said to his host._

___Hajime eyes widened, after hearing this._

___Meanwhile, Sayuri was growing more and more annoyed by the behavior of his partner, and brother in all but blood._

___She preparing to hit him at back of his head, but instantly stop in mid of movement when she notice the glowing tattoos that appear on Hajime's body._

___Two vertical lines have appeared on his face and other three horizontal lines appear on both sides of his face to the height of the tattoo spreads throughout his body and his violet eyes became dragon like while his blueish Grey hair. become more spiky._

___And a set of flash gauntlets and greaves appeared on his arms and legs, they were dragon like and silver color with a violet gems._

___By his appearance, the full realization fall upon her. They are in danger. Enemy drawn near. By this action she grasping her spear, a spear crimson in color with golden ornaments, and a large blade similar to a scimitar at the end._

___She stand in battle position while holding her spear, at threat that are coming at them not knowing what awaits her._

…...

___You could feel the tension in the two had their senses on full alert, ready for whatever was going to happen._

___Or at least, that was what they thought, to be ready for anything._

___How much they were wrong._

___Suddenly, they hear a hissing sound and a huge battle-a____x ____appears from the luxuriant vegetation, destroying everything that was on its way, no matter if they were trees, rocks or animals in order to reach its target, in this case Hajime and Sayuri._

___But since they were ready, both Hajime and Sayuri have managed to dodge the attack._

___Hajime jumping to his left and Sayuri to her right._

___The trees behind the two were cut down from the mighty battle-ace and a huge roar, caused by the falling trees was heard throughout the whole forest._

___As the two touch the ground, other hissing sounds could be heard._

___Both turn to the direction of the sound, and what they saw made them open their eyes wide._

___Hundreds of objects like missiles where heading toward them at high speed._

___Sayuri curse mentally, knowing that she could not help but get away even more from Hajime to avoid being hit by the missiles._

___Hajime looks in the direction of Sayuri and he knows all too well what to do._

___The two exchange an affirmative gesture and start to run in opposite directions._

___The missiles fall at that time and causing a massive explosion, causing the total destruction of that area of the forest._

___Unfortunately, the two were unable to avoid the shock wave caused by the rain of missiles coming from all the directions and were affected by the hell caused from the explosion._

___The two were pushed even further apart from each other, while the area that had been struck by the missiles had become a fiery hell._

___Crimson flames that were consuming everything in their path, trees falling victims of these flames and debris flying in all directions because of the various explosions and the destruction that was going on._

…___..._

**__****With Sayuri.**

___Sayuri collides against a tree away from the explosion and even more distant from Hajime._

___'Damn it. What's going on' She thought. 'This does not make any sense.' She was confused and was trying to figure out what going on._

___She shakes her head "It is not the time to think about what's going on" " I needed to to rejoin with Haji as soon as possible " She tell herself and start to move towards the direction where Haji had headed to escape from the attack.._

___As soon as she started to move, another hissing sound is heard._

___She managed to dodge the attack just in time, because now, where she was before, now there is the battle-ax._

___The same battle-ax that she and Hajime avoid before._

___She noticed that there was a long black chain tied to the handle of the battle-ax._

___The chain was tense and ended up in a bush, where presumably the owner of the battle-ax was hidden._

___But before she can attack the chain is stretched even more and the battle ax was raised and went into the bush._

___She quickly regained her composure and charged Electricity on her spear, ready for the next attack.._

___She finally realized what was going on, the whole situation, the mission and the mysterious attacker._

___'The mission was a trap' She thought 'And their goal is probably Hajime, more precisely its Sacred Gear' 'I have to finish this fight quickly and go where Haji is', She thought._

___While she was thinking the mysterious attacker prepared his next move and a huge wave of wind-shaped blade, comes from the bush._

___'O no. You don't' And quickly counterattacks with a movement of her spear, an electric beam came out from the spear heading towards the enemy attack._

___The two attacks collide causing a huge explosion that could be heard from afar._

___From the smoke caused by the collision of the two attacks, a huge battle-ax comes out, heading toward her._

"Dammit___" She quickly uses her spear with a horizontal movement from left to right, to deflect the attack..But the force behind the battle-ax was so strong, that she was barely able deflect the attack._

___'Auc' She feel a great pain in her arms resulting from the prior impact._

___She quickly attacks, without let the pain stop her, with her spear, trying to impale her opponent._

___But her eyes widened in shock when she saw the enemy, block her attack with one hand._

___The most surprising thing was, that the hand of the enemy was intact, without wounds, as if the blade of her weapon could not hurt him._

"___That's impos..." She was unable to finish the sentence, because the enemy hit her, in her stomach with a punch so strong._

___That she loses the grip of her spear, while spitting blood from her mouth, and was thrown far away by the impact of the blow._

___She ends up crashing, with all the force from that hit, against a huge rock.. The impact was so great that spider web like cracks were formed in the rock, her eyes widen from the pain and more blood comes out from her mouth., she feels her ribs fractured and some of them broken..She have hard time to breath and feels her consciousness disappear more and more because of the wounds._

___The only thing she can see before passing out was her enemy come toward to her while laughing like a maniac._

___But the only thing in her mind was..'I'm sorry ….Haji'.these were her thoughts while the enemy was before her._

___The enemy grab her with his big hand and everything go black._

**__****With Hajime.**

___He was running as fast as he could, with his to to reach where Sayuri was as soon as possible._

___(__****__**Calm down Hajime) **____"Kaiser..."..."I understand what you mean, but I can't do it, especially after hearing that explosion" He was really worried about Sayuri, that is why he was so agitated. (__****__**And I understand this) **____said the dragon (__****__**But if you're reckless, will be impossible to help her)...(If not you noticed this attack was planned, the enemy was waiting for us.) **____"uh?" was the only thing that come from Hajime mouth._

_****__**(They attacked us like this, so that they would be able to separated us from your one**__****__**e**__****__**-chan)Answer**____ the dragon and continue with__****__**...**____(__****__**So stay calm and be careful, since we do not know if all the enemies are fighting Sayuri or if someone them is waiting for the right moment to attack us by surprise.).**____"OK..."Hajime answered with hesitation, he not like this, he don't like this at all._

___Unfortunately Kaiser was right and someone was watching Hajime, like a predator looking for his prey, ready to strike at the right time._

___Dark blue eyes where follow him and neither Kaiser or Hajime where aware of its presence._

…___..._

**__****Small time skip.**

___When he get where Sayuri was, what he saw will remain forever in his mind._

___As unforgettable place was like a war zone and when he finally found Sayuri end the big one, the one with the battle-ax._

___His beloved Nee-Chan was dead, blood around her lips and blood stains on her ripped dress._

___He could see her naked breasts, he could see something sharp come out from the right side of the chest, just below her right breast and there was more blood in that spot._

___He could see her ripped underwear on her right side and he could also see a spot of blood on her inner thigh._

___But the thing that angered him the most was how satisfied the big one was, while Sayuri's face showed pain and regret._

___He will never forget that expression, an expression that will hunt him forever._

___See her like that makes him even more sad and furious...he clenched his fists with so much power that blood start to come out from his hand._

___With an almighty cry that contains all of his anger and sadness, he rushes towards the one that killed Sayuri._

___And while Hajime was rushing toward his enemy, a voice come out from his Sacred Gear._

"_****__**I, who is about to awaken,"...**____Kaiser was trying everything to stop this, try to calm Hajime, knowing that he wound not survive the Juggernaut drive, after all he was to young and he never active the balance breaker, this mean that the power of Juggernaut Drive would kill him in a few second._

___Unfortunately Kaiser was not successful in this...but before him can try something else or the chant could continue._

___Hajime feel a sharp pain in his abdomen and he was thrown into the air as he felt something go through his stomach_

___Blood began to rain from his wound, but that was not enough, before he could understand what was going on...he feel even more pain, and even more blood was falling on the ground, blood was gushing from more injuries._

"___ARGHHHHH__****__**"**____Hajime scream could be heard throughout the forest._

___Pain was all that he felt, pain in his abdomen, pain in both his arms and legs, and then... he crashes with a loud noise on the he feel even more pain from this fall._

___The lines on his body were glowing with a flashing red light, like an accelerated heartbeat., the wound on his abdomen was already beginning to heal, but the pain was still there._

___But thanks to this pain he was able to calm down a little …..'What hell?' this where his thought, he don't know what hell just happen.. Kaiser thought were the same as Hajime._

___Hajime eye's widened when he see something dark green, something like a long chain, and this chain like thing were more than one, but what shock him the most was, what this thing were holding in they snake like head._

___These things were holding his legs and arms, limbs that were torn from his body by force._

___He was unable to think more about this, that he heard a sinister voice, a voice of someone who seemed to be enjoying his pain._

"___I'm so sorry.." You could tell he was not sorry "I was only try to stop you and not to hurt you so much "..Hajime could not see the owner of the voice, from where he was and without limbs was impossible for him to turn around and to look at the owner of the voice._

___But he does not need to do anything the owner of the voice decided to help his feet, he turns Hajime who is now with his back on the ground and his face turned Hajime could not move, since he lacked the strange man uses his right foot to hold him down, he plants his foot on Hajime's abdomen, the place where the wound was, the same wound that was healing through the power of Nemesis._

___Hajime's face shows pain as blood, once again comes from his wound. The man seems to be enjoying his suffering and you can tell this from the sadistic smile that the man wear on his face._

___The man was dressed in a long black coat with a hood that covered his head, he was tall and the strange chain like thing where came out from the sleeves of the coat._

___Violet eyes meet cruel dark blue eyes, a shiver went down Hajime back, the gaze of this person frightened him, every fiber of his body was telling him to get as far away as possible from this person, although it was impossible._

___The man's smile widened when he realizes how much the boy was scared of him. He was pleased, not only to see the boy so scared, but also to see the hate in his eyes. Yeah...that hatred was something else he wanted to see he lives to see this hate to see people suffer. He like the mind break people, play with them. But he know that he and his partner need to finish this reluctantly, he prepares himself to finish not before giving a final blow the child's psyche. After all, he wants to see the boy's reaction to this piece of information, he already knows that he will enjoy his reaction._

___Hajime he was getting ready to say something, but the man anticipated him. "I'm sure you're curious to know why we have i attacked you and the girl" The man said with a calm tone and at the same time cruel. It seemed that his voice was full of expectation..Hajime narrow his eyes, while looking toward the man from the ground._

___The man continue " We are mercenaries"..."I think this is the right word to use, to make you understand our work"The man was watching the reactions of the boy and was pleased to see the boy's eyes widen a little bit._

"___It seem you have start to figure out"Said the man "Yeah, as you may have guessed we were hired to attack you.".."Although, the girl was only to be killed quickly" " But what can I do if Shu there"He points to the big one that hold Sayuri body, while he do this he make sure to help Hajime, so that he can look towards where he indicates. When he is sure that Hajime is looking at Shu, he start to talk again"Was unable to restrain himself to play, and to have its way with your beautiful ____onee____-chan" He said in a Sick voice._

___Hajime's eyes widened when he realize what he meant. His fury come back full force and tears start to fall from his eyes. That bastard did that to his ____onee____-chan?__****__**(Haji calm down)**____Kaiser said to his host. But in all honesty, he feel the same way. 'How the hell you aspect me to calm down?' ' Did not you hear what that guy did to ____o____nee-chan before killing her?'He replied angry to his partner.__****__**(Yes, I've heard. And I agree with you) (But we are not in a position to allow our anger to get the better of us)**____The dragon replied as calmly as he that his host understand.__****__**(Especially since the damn snake)**____Kaiser said, referring to who was holding Hajime__****__**(Seems to be enjoying all of your reactions) **____and added,(__****__**The sick bastard) …**____... Hajime, close his eyes and understand what the dragon meant. ' You right'...'Do you have any idea how to get out of this situation?' He ask to his partner, not that he expected a positive response, given the situation._

___Kaiser was about to answer but did not have the time. Hajime felt a sharp pain in the stomach. __****__**(HAJI)**____ said the dragon. Hajime spat blood, once again._

___He hear the voice of the man say " Now, now. Stop daydreaming." He said in annoyed voice "I have not finished talking" He added in the same tone of voice. Hajime glare at the man ignore the glare and starts to speak again "Where was I " The man put his hand under his chin, as if to show that he was thinking " Right. I was going to tell you who hired us and why" You could tell ____by the tone of his voice that he was excited for what he was about to say. This worried Hajime a lot._

" ___The one that hired us …..." He paused a moment to create suspense " Was your own family"he said with a cheerful tone as he watched the boy's face in his hand._

___Both Hajime and Kaiser froze, they could not believe what this person had just said._

"___YOU'RE LYING"Hajime shout. "I DON'T BELIEVE A WORD OF WHAT YOU JUST SAY"his family would never have betrayed them... right?_

___The man was having a great time, the reaction of the boy was great._

"___You wound me"The man said in a false hurt voice. "What reasons would have to lie?" "Not to mention that what has happened up to now should be enough as proof" The man finished with a smirk._

___Hajime thought about what the man say, he thought on everything happen until now ….and he can't deny that the man is else these two would be able to pull off something like this? They need to know where he and Sayuri would be at this very moment. And only his family and that girl know about today mission. And he know for sure that that girl would never betray him and means that only one question remains "Why?".he asked, not hoping for an answer._

___The man's smile became even bigger "Because your relationship with those girls" He answer and Hajime eyes widened "Especially for your relationship with one of those twins" Do not tell me you really think they would not find out?" When he saw Hajime face, he understand that this was the case " Hahaha " " This rich " The boy glare the man" You really thought that they would not find out about her and the other". " Well they do." "And they thought that you become something dangerous for them because this relationship"He stop talking for a moment to make sure that the boy could digest his words._

___When he saw that was the case, he spoke again " You see. They where worry that you would betray them for this girl." "They saw how Sayuri and these girls made you more human""For them you did not need emotions except obey their orders" …."For them you were a weapon since you have the SG __****__**Nemesis**____" "But they fear the devil would gain this Sg because that little devil girl". " So they decide to kill both of you and take __****__**Nemesis **____for themselves"._

" ___Also they want Sayuri died not only because she is one of the cause that your like this" " But also because they know that she would come with you, in the unfortunate event that you would have chosen the side of your girlfriend" The man said._

___Hajime wanted to kill them but he knew he could not do anything at this can it stop what was going to happen soon. He knows how the removal of a Sg from its host, ____that____ mean death for the owner. 'Dammit' he thought.'I'm sorry Kaiser' he said to his dragon 'It seems that this is the end'._

___Kaiser did not answer. He don't want to lose his partner, but he know that they can't do anything in this situation._

"___Hurry up and finish your meal, Shu." Hajime and Kaiser hear the man say. 'What he meant with that?' Ask Hajime to no one __****__**('O no) **____Kaiser said having understood the meaning of those words. 'What?' Hajime now was really worried. __****__**(Don't ask and do as I say) (Close your eyes and don't look toward that man, not matter what you hear or what happen) **____Kaiser ordered 'Why?' Ask, once again Hajime to his dragon __****__**(JUST DO IT) **____the dragon shout in his head. Kaiser does not want his partner has that scene in mind, when it ends in the afterlife._

___Hajime was taken aback by the outburst of Kaiser. But he decide to do as he say. 'OK' He answer. Kaiser was happy to hear this, after all this is all he can do, for his partner._

"___As you wish, Lyner" The man know a Shu answer to the one known now as Lyner. He laid Sayuri body on the ground. He point the strange battle-ax towards the girl's body and the battle-ax starts to change shape._

___The Ax become a mouth with many sharp teeth and eyes 3 for each side._

___Unfortunately for Kaiser, Hajime will see this scene and will remain in his mind reason why Hajime will see this scene is Lyner._

"___I already told you " "Stop daydreaming" And he force Hajime to open his eyes and watch the ____scene._

_****__**(NOO) **____Kaiser shout. But was to late to do something._

_****__**Crunch. **____Sayuri body was no more._

___Hajime was in shock and disgusted ….and then before he could say anything, Lyner made him pass not before telling him that they will do the same thing to his girlfriend and other friends of his in a few years_

**__****End of flashback.**

Tears were flooding from his eyes. He was really angry towards his family, Shu and Lyner.

Especially after what Lyner said before he made him pass out.

He recall the pain when they take away Kaiser from him and the oath he made. The promise to survive and protect his friend …...and if he can stop his ex family and kill those two, that even better.

That's why he can't give up, that's why he have to survive and escape from this place.

He can not disappoint Sayuri. That's why he will continue to live on the teachings of Sayuri.

He decided to shout out his promise, despite the place where it was.."I WILL NOT LIVE FOR REVENGE"took a breath and continued "ONEE-CHAN AND KAISER WOULD NEVER FORGIVE ME IF I DO THAT " "THAT'S WHY I PROMISE TO LIVE TO PROTECT MY FRIEND AND STOP THING LIKE THE ONE THAT I SAW HERE OR THE ONE THAT HAPPEN TO ME TO HAPPEN TO OTHER PEOPLE".

******So this is your answer? **Asked a voice that sounded feminine, but at the same time dark and evil...or maybe was powerful instead of dark and evil? Or at least this these were the thoughts of Hajime regarding this voice in all honestly he don't know if was only one of those or all of them.

Honestly Hajime was confused...but before he could say or do anything, the voice, once again ask.

******It's your answer? **Hajime was still confused but answered anyway "Yeah. This is my answer"

******So you don't want revenge? **Hajime eyes widened at this..'Is this voice stupid?'. He was about to respond to the voice, but he did not have the time, because the voice spoke once again ******Even after everything that has happened to you and what they did to your nee-Chan. ****t**he voice seemed a mixture of annoyed and angry. ******Even after I show you all those horrible scenes...you still do not follow your darkest instincts? You sti********l********l don't want revenge even when I'm sure that's what you want? To make them pay. To tear them apart To kill them And y********ou******** tell me that you don't want revenge?... ARE YOU A MORON? **The voice shout. Hajime was taken by surprise by the outburst of the mysterious voice and at the same time a tick mark appeared on his forehead. "I NEVER SAY THAT I DON'T WANT REVENGE OR THAT I DON'T WISH TO DO TO THEM WHAT YOU JUST SAY" Hajime shouts back to the voice.

This time it was the voice to be taken by surprise ******He just shut back to me **The voice thought.

"And what your problem anyway?" I only said that will not live for revenge" "They are two different things" Hajime said to the voice. He then continue " I say, I will live to protect my friend and to stop thing like the one I saw here to happen to other people"."This is what I say".

******So this is your answer? **The voice ask again. "Yes this is my answer." "Really are you even listening to me? "He say.

"And who are you anyway? " He ask to the mysterious voice.

******Who I am is not important for now **The voice answered. Hajime was about to protest, but the voice cut him off. ******You'll find out in due time **The voice replied.

******But congratulations you have passed the trial **The voice said to him.

Hajime was even more confuse.'Trial?'..."Wait what trial?" "What the hell is going on?" Hajime ask to the voice.

******Again, you will find out when the time is right **She was enjoying to see the tick mark on the boy's face. It's seem that the boy don't like when people do not respond to his questions. O yes she will love to tease her new host.

******For now you need to wake up, since there are two beautiful young girls worried about you **The voice said with an amused tone, seeing the confused face of its new host.

Hajime was even more confuse when he heard this "Wait...what you mean.."but he did not have time to finish the sentence, because the voice cut him off, once again ******If you were to say **"what do you mean there are two beautiful girls worry about me, I'm dead******"the let me answer you **She said. Even mimicking his voice.

******No you're not dead, someone has saved you just in time. The only downside you are now a devil, or better a reincarnate devil **she answered to him. ******I do not think I have to explain to you what this means, right? t**he voice asked.

"No. You don't" Hajime answered honestly, even if it made him a little angry that the voice did not respond to some of his questions but he had to.

******Good. Anyway, like I say, you need to wake up, now. **Hajime did not have time to say or ask anything that was pushed out from where he was...or at least this is what he think was going on.

******Real world: familiar room.**

Hajime open his eyes with difficulty.

The light bothers his eyes, and therefore they were trying to get used to the light.

He looks around until he notices two figures, sleeping on the bed upon which he was the figures were on either side, one on the right and the other on the left.

Now that his eyes could see better he notes that they were two girls, just like the mysterious voice had said.

The one on his right have short dark blue hair and tanned skin while the one of his left had long crimson. Red hair up

until her back just below her neck and withe skin.

He know these girls, but before he can say anything he hear a male voice.

"It's nice to see you finally awake... Hajime-kun." A familiar voice said "You really worried us, especially these two"referring to the two girls.

But before he could answer, he felt something moving the cause of these movements were the two girls who were waking then, blue-green eyes of the crimson red head and the violet eyes of the dark blue head meet his violet eyes.

******End of the prologue.**

******A.N: I have to admit it was really hard to write this chapter especially because of some scenes.**

******I'm the writer, and yet I hate some of the things I've written in this ch, but as I said, these scenes have a purpose in the story.**

******Also I'm working on another story which is always set in high school dxd universe, but the protagonist is a Harmonixer and descendent of Yuri Volte Hyuga and Alice Elliot.**

******To be honest I thought to make him a reincarnate devil at first, but then I thought better.**

******I really can't see the evil piece to be able to reincarnate a Harmonixer into devil, with the fact that some fusion of Yuri where God ….or at least that's was what the descriptions said this and the fact that I can't see a descendent of Yuri become a servant XD.**

******So I will make him a half devil or Hybrid because his fusion or something like that.**

******Edit 15/07/13: Correct the mistakes that I noticed. For the rest, the story has remained the same. **

******Just to be clear, I put 15/07/13, because where I live is already the 15th.**


	2. Chapter 2

**High School DXD: Vessel Of Darkness.**

******Disclaimer: **I don't own High school Dxd or any other Manga, game, etc. that may appear in this story.

High school Dxd and any other series/ references that may appear in this story belong to their respective owners.

**A.N: ****Thanks to Code-Emperor07 detheroc ****for being the first rewiews of my first story. ****And another thank you to the followers and favorites of my story.**

**I hope this ch will don't disappoint you.**

******Ch 0********1********: ********A ********N********ew life.**

******Real world: familiar room.**

******Hajime P********OV********.**

He could not help but look at the two girls.

He was sure that he would die because of the betrayal, die like his sister before him...and yet he was here, alive before these two girls who are his friends.

While he looks at them he can't help but notice different emotions in their eyes worry, sadness, guilt, relief and happiness.

Although, if he have, to be honest, he could even see anger in their eyes; but he knows that their anger, was not directed at him.

He might not know against whom, their anger is, direct, but this does not mean that he do not have any clue on what the two of them think, and consequently who they blame or better the one to whom their anger is directed.

In any case, if it must be completely honest he has never seen the two of them, have so many emotions at the same time and this really worry him.

Even if he feel like shit, in more way that one, he don't want to see the two of them like this.

He suddenly recalled the words of the mysterious voice.

**_For now you need to wake up, since there are two beautiful young girls worried about you __The voice said with an amused tone_**

' Then she, was referring to Rilena and Fumiko' He thought, after he realizes that the voice was referring to the two of them.

'But how she know that the two of them were near me, waiting for me to wake up?' The boy ponder.

' Also she said, you, need to wake up' 'But before he could think more, when he realized that he felt his arms and legs. He looks at his hand he was there. He then confirm if the hand was his byclosing and opening the hand, to confirm if it was really where it should be.

After confirming hat all his limbs were in the right place …...his eyes widened from the shock, not sure how he have them back.

He was sure that that bastard of Lyner cut off his limbs, all of them. And he was also sure that they where destroy when they take Nemesis from him, or at the very least seriously damaged.

Hell he remember the pain of his limb being ripped from him. But then he remembers the other words that the mysterious voice said to him...

**_No you're not dead, someone has saved you just in time. The only downside you are now a devil, or better a reincarnate devil she answered to him._**

His eyes widened even more when he understand one of the other meanings of those words spoken by the voice, of course he can't be sure that's the case, but the thought that he might be right about this 'It can't be... ' His gaze is fixed on Rilena, the girl with the Crismos-red hair.

He paled at the thought that she was the one to find him, to find him in that state without limbs and with all those wounds and blood.

******The Familiar male Voice ********POV: A few minutes earlier.**

The man with Crimson Red hair was happy to see the boy is finally awake, for a moment he thought that the boy would never have woke up despite the use of the Evil-Piece and consequently making him reincarnate devil.

Honestly he was both happy and unhappy at the same time, that the two girls have chosen this moment to wake up just when he had called the boy after noticing that the he come to.

He hoped to be able to speak with Hajime without his imoto and the other girl listen to the discussion between them...but it seems, sadly that this is no longer an option.

He sighs "Sighs" And decides to wait for the right time to talk whit the boy, after all, for now was more important to let the three of them had their time and who knows, maybe he can get some answer from their interaction …...that and he is sure that Rilena, his Imoto and her friend would not allow him to speak alone with Hajime until they are sure he's okay. And even then, he is not so sure that the two would leave him alone for a while.

Not to mention that it is not sure, whether his maid/ queen/ beautiful wife would allow him to interrupt the three children.

While he continued watching the children, he notices the kind of eyes that Hajime have now.

If he must be honest, he is worried about the boy, because he knows this kind of eyes, the look in his eyes is the same of those who have seen so many horrors in their lives to the point that something inside of them broken.

He knows what kind of missions the boy do with that girl, the girl that was like his onee-chan for him, so he know that Hajime has already seen bad things and for this reason it is curious to find out what has really happened.

Once Hajime was brought here, by his imoto, in a state that he would never have expected to see the boy, at least not for a long time. Especially knowing that girl, he knows that the girl would never allow something like this happen to Hajime. He knows that the girl would do anything to protect the boy, if the opponent was stronger than him, he is sure that she would rather have sacrifice her own life, if needed to protect Hajime that see let him be killed or hurt like this.

And for these reasons, as much as he does not like to think this...he is afraid that the girl is dead.

OK, he can't be sure without the body or without speaking with Hajime, for now it's just a feeling that he have, but the more he think about it, the more he can not help, but be confident that this is what have happened, and that the girl is really dead.

And if he's right about the fate of the girl …...and if some reason the boy saw the whole thing …...this would explain, even if only in part the boy look.

This where the man thought, and the man itself understand how much confuse they where. He really don't have many pieces of the puzzle to be able to understand what really happen.

He sight once again" Sigh" and thought ' What has just happened to you and the girl?... Hajime?' This was the primary question in his head, a question that if answer, would give him the answer to all the other question that he have.

But he still need that the two girls are not here when Hajime answer at that question, he have this ugly feeling that the answer that the boy will give him is much worse that what he thought until now.

After all, if it is possible he wants to avoid, for the girls to hear Hajime story about what has happened to him ….at least until he heard the story.

He then notice how the boy look his own arm and as he was surprised to have his limbs in the right place. 'So, I was right' Thought the Crimson-red head. ' Something has happened to his limbs...' The man puts his hand under his chin in a thoughtful pose, while he narrows his eyes.

' At first, I thought that a fire base attack almost burn him, and he was barely able to dodge it'

'But now...I not sure that's the case' He continues to ponder.

******General POV**

A beautiful maid with silver hair, enters in the room to check if the boy had awakened and to see if the two girls were fine.

She was glad to see that the boy had awakened and to see that the two girls were also awake.

A small smile grace her lips when she sees the scene, the scene showing the two girls, one on each side of the bed in which the boy was.

She then notice her King /Husband and his thoughtful pose, and wondered what he was thinking.

She know that there is question that need answer and only the boy can answer to those question, but she also know that for the moment, the most important thing was to leave the three kids alone.

She put a hand on his shoulder and said "There is something wrong, Sirzechs-sama?" She ask to the man with the crimson-red hair, now identified as Sirzechs. She said these words in a voice loud enough for the man to hear her, but at the same time in a low enough to not disturb the kids.

Sirzechs POV.

He was so immersed in his thoughts, that he had not noticed the maid that is his maid come inside the room.

He realized only when she put a hand on his shoulder and ask him a question.

"A Grayfia ".."I did not realize you were here "He says to her.

He then notice her gaze, a gaze that tell him that she want the answer to her question.

Sirzechs "Sighs" and replies to his wife "I was thinking..." he whispers to her. He notice her face, her face seems to say 'You do not say', he decides to continue what he was saying "I was thinking to what could have happened to Hajime-Kun for being wounded in this way" He still whispers to her, he can see that she agree with him on this, and so he continued with "And ….. I was thinking to all the other questions that need to be answered as well" He whispers once again. He then tell her all the doubt that he have, about Hajime arm and leg, about the girl that normally is with him and knowing how protective she is of him...was strange that she was not with him or that she let something like this happening. He also tell her that he wanted to wait until the two girls were not here, before asking to Hajime what had happened to him. Worried that the story might be too much for them, and for this reason he wants to talk with him alone, and see how much they can say to the girls.

******Gra********yfi********a POV.**

Grayfia was listening intently the doubts and thoughts of her husband, she can not blame him for this …...honestly she agrees with him since she has the same thoughts.

But she also knows, that the two girls will not allow this. She know that Rilena and, of course Fumiko as well, will want to know what happen to him. And ….even if they manage to convince Fumiko, they will never succeed in convince Rilena will persist as long as she can not get what he wants, in this case the truth about what happened …...and she will be even more persistent this time.

After all, she is the one that found him in this condition...

**__****Flash Back: ****__****the day before.**

_It was a day like many others in the Underworld._

_Or at least, this was true for most of the inhabitants of this world. Because, for a young girl with Crimson-red hair …...this was a very special day, although, by extension the same thing could be said about a young girl with dark blue hair._

_After all, today was the day, when they would have met again a dear friend. A friend that they did not meet for a long time._

_Therefore one could say that they were really excited and happy about it, especially the Crimson-red head._

_Unfortunately, this day was supposed to be happy would become a horrible day, one of those days that would forever remain in the memories of Rilena and the same will be for Fumiko._

_Obviously, the one who will be worse than the boy in question __and a life will be lost, another of their acquaintances. But, hey, the girls do not know it yet._

_Rilena was getting ready for later, of course Fumiko was doing the same._

_Rilena, the girl with crimson-red hair has chosen to wear a white dress that was very simple and yet increased her natural charm even more. She also wore open sandals and she had also put a straw hat on her head._

_Fumiko instead, once she has finished preparing herself was wearing a short purple yukata with simple sandals like Rilena._

_Both came out of their rooms, nothing__ complicated the rooms were very normal, with everything that could serve to girls their age. _

_Even though the room were very similar, you could see difference which made them unique._

_In Fumiko's room there was a katana with crimson ornaments showing that she had taken an interest in learn how to use it.__and pictures of her, Hajime, Rilena and some even with Sayuri added, the same was for Rilena, though she have more picture with only her and Hajime and her, Hajime and Sayuri...then again, this was normal, after all she know them longer than Fumiko._

_Another thing that you could see in Fumiko room were various types of Yukata both in shape and color. While in Rilena room you can see many kinds of books of various kinds, showing her interest in learning as much as possible. __It was a little scary, for someone of h__er__ age to have so many books._

_In any case, the two were ready now they just need to wait for the time of the __date._

"_Is a really long time we do not see Hajime-Kun and Sayuri Nee-Chan, right Rilena?" Fumiko said to her friend._

"_Yes it is" Rilena answer back. "__In fact I want to have a long talk with him about this" She say in a serious tone._

"_uh?" Fumiko said somewhat confused._

"_Why that reaction?"She said, looking at Fumiko._

"_Because you say so in a way as if it's his fault" She answer back to the crimson-red head with __a deadpan look._

"_But it is" She responds as if it were a fact._

"_Sometimes, I pity him because he's known you longer" The dark blue mumble._

"_I do not think I heard you, Fumiko. Did you say something?" Rilena said in a voice too sweet, that promised pain if Fumiko gave the wrong answer._

_Fumiko eyes widen, knowing that it was better to respond with "No, nothing at all" She said this with a nervous __smile._

"_Good." The Crimson-red head answer whit a smile._

_Fumiko released the breath she had not realized to hold. ' Yup, I really pity him, at time.' ' To deal with her for so many year ' She thinks, and looks at a Rilena who is thinking about what to say to the poor Hajime when they meet again. __Fumiko can't help but shake her head at the actions of her friend and King._

_Time Skip: __Almost the time of the date._

_Something shone crimson light from Rilena pocket, or at least this is what Fumiko thought._

_She was very worried, since all the happiness, that her friend had before was gone._

"_There is something wrong Rilena?"Asked carefully to her friend. _

_Rilena look at her, with a very worried expression. "Yeah..." Replied in a shaky voice. Now this make Fumiko worry even more. __She was about to say something, so that her friend would continue to talk, but not needed because Rilena continued from where she had stopped. _

"_Haji is hurt" She simple say. _

_Fumiko Eyes widen and shout "WHAT YOU MEAN HAJI IS HURT?" _

_Rilena ignores that Fumiko shouted at her and says," Exactly what I just told you" _

"_Haji Is hurt, that 's why this "She say __and show her pendant with inside a picture, a picture of her and Haji a few years ago. The thing that Fumiko notice was the strange seal that was glowing._

_Rilena see that her friend see the glowing seal and start to talk, once again "Haji have the same thing, this is a special seal that is triggered if something happens to one of us" _

"_Also while we where talking, I have already started the process to bring him here" She say with the same tone of the whole conversation. She notice that Fumiko was about to ask what she meant, but she stop her "Not now, Fumiko. "and then "Please go to ask for help" When she ends to say this, Fumiko node and go out the room. When her friend was out, "Sorry that I don't tell the whole true" Rilena said, to__ her friend who was no longer there._

_In fact, the seal would be triggered only if one of them was seriously wounded, almost dead.__ And that's why Rilena was so worried, she have a really bad feeling about this._

_She put the pendant on the ground, while the light grew stronger,__ stronger to the point that Rilena had to close her eyes in order to avoid being dazzled. _

_When the light dies down, she see someone lying on the floor, that someone was her friend Hajime. _

_She was happy that everything worked out, but when she saw her friend more closely, her eyes widen from the shock. __she expected to find him badly injured, after all this was the whole purpose of this seal. But she never expect to find him like this._

_She rush toward him, fanatically, her heart racing. Her friend, her best friend was without arms and legs or better they were there because the seal delivered them too._

_She hold him in her arms, try to heal his wounds on the best of her ability, try to keep him alive until Fumiko come __back with someone._

"_FUMIKO WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU" __She cries with her voice trembling with despair "Why...She..not...here yet." She was trying desperately to do something for her friend, to somehow re-attach his limbs to try to stop the bleeding. _

_Her beautiful white dress was now almost the same color of her hair, bloody red...but she does not care that her dress was now soaked with Hajime blood. _

_No, what mattered to her was the life of her __best__ friend, she was seeing her friend's life slip away, melt like snow under the sun., __dying out like a flame of the candle in the wind of a storm._

_She could feel Hajime breath becomes weaker and weaker as time passed._

_The color of his skin was fading more and more. As his life flowed away because of the wounds and the blood he was losing, the color of his skin, a color that showed a boy full of life was fading more and more._

_Rilena could feel Hajime's body become colder and colder, the warmth of his body that he had learned to cherish was disappearing._

_For every second that passed, Hajime heartbeat was getting weaker and weaker, __his heartbeat, that for Rilena was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because it meant that he was still alive. A curse because, for each heartbeat, Hajime was losing more blood, __the red liquid of life every heartbeat meant more the blood gushed out taking with it Hajime life little by little._

_More blood flow out from Hajime, more the girl covered with blood, with his blood. Even the floor was becoming more and more red, stained with the blood of Hajime._

_Rilena was becoming more and more desperate, and more tears were welling up from her eyes._

_'Where the hell is Fumiko?' She thought._

_'How much more time she need to find someone to help us?'she thinks feeling helpless. _

_She don't want this, she don't want to lose him._

_Then __all of a sudden, __she no longer feels the breath and heartbeat of Hajime. _

_Her eyes widen in horror. "Don't you dare die on me" She said in a trembling voice with even more tears __that fall from her eyes__ "Don't fucking dare die on me" She repeat to him. _

_She got closer to his chest, lay her head there, cry on his chest. _

_Her tears mixed his blood, crying in agony. She does not want this, she wants to grow up with him, she want see his smile, smile with him, weep with him, go to school with him and Fumiko, experience the good and the bad of life with him, ask him if he wants to become part of her peerage in the future._

_There are so many things she wants to do in the future with him "_I don't want this".." I don't want this" …." I don't want this" she repeated like a mantra, with a tone of voice desperate.

"Please don't leave me" "I beg you, don't leave me" she says to him with a voice full of sadness and despair.

While she was weeping and held him tightly, something else fell out from her pocket. She looks at what had fallen to the ground, not even knowing why she do that.

Her eyes widen by what she sees...the thing on the ground was one of her Evil-piece.

"My queen piece "she whispers.

_She decided to use it on Hajime, to reincarnate him into devil, to make him her queen._

_And that's exactly what she does without missing a second. "__forgive me to do this without your permission" she say._

_She was so involved in procedure, that she don't notice the strange black energy that come out from Hajime arms and leg, she don't notice that Hajime's wounds were closing, because that strange energy was treating him._

_She was hoping with all her heart that it would work._

_After a while, Fumiko was back with Grayfia and Sirzechs "I'm back …:" Fumiko stop when she see the scene before her. Even Sirzechs and Grayfia where surprise with what they saw._

_They show the two covered in blood, but Rilena had a satisfied expression._

"_We need to put them in bed and see what we need to do" Say Sirzechs with Grayfia already start to do that._

**__****End flashback.**

**__****Fumiko POV.**

Fumiko was happy to see him awake 'Thank goodness' She thought. But before he could do anything else Rilena, after recovering from the astonishment was embracing him as she was happy and relieved to see him alive.

She decide to follow her friend and King/ Master exampleand hug him as well.

******General POV.**

"I happy to see that you're finally awake" Say a kind female voice.

The three children, Grayfia and Sirzechs, all of them turned to where the voice came.

They see a woman, a woman who looked like an adult Rilena, except her hair where brown.

"I hope you feel better" She say to him.

"Mother" Both Rilena and Sirzechs say.

"Venelana-Sama" said both Fumiko and Grayfia.

"Yes, I feel better, as well, one in my situation can feel. Venelana-Sama" he answer.

"Glad to hear this" She say with a kind smile as she approaches where he and the two girls are.

"Do you feel tell us what happened? " She asked him, she does not want to force him, but they need to know, seen the state he was.

Hajime did not want to tell what had happened in front of Rilena and Fumiko, and was about to say if Rilena and Fumiko could wait somewhere else so that the two could not hear what had happened, at least not yet.

But Rilena mother anticipates him "No, Hajime-Kun, Rilena and Fumiko will stay here while you tell us what happen" She pauses a moment "As I much I would like avoid it, the two deserve to know "She say to him.

Hajime nod and start to tell them everything that has happened. The Betrayal, Sayuri's death and what they had done to her. How they take away Nemesis from him. He also tell them about the strange place where he was, the endless ocean of darkness. And the voice that he hear at the end, before waking up.

Even what Lyner did to him and here Sirzechs had his answer.

The two girls cry about Sayuri fate until fatigue did not take the upper hand once again and two girls fell asleep .

"I'm sorry to hear this" Venelana said honestly

"I think is better stop for today" Said Grayfia.

"You right" Sirzechs say.

"Agree with you" Say the brunette. "Especially with the two sleeping" point to Rilena and Fumiko.

She then say to Hajime" It is best that you go to sleep as well" "The two will sleep here with you" she then say" There is no need to wake them up" The other two adults agreed.

"And Hajime-kun, welcome to your new home and life" She say to him.

The adults left the room to discuss what they have heard from Hajime and let boy fall asleep like his two friends.

Since that night Hajime begins to have nightmares

******end of ********ch 01**

******A.N: As you understand Rilena is Rias twin sister and she and Hajime known eachother for a long time, about how they met this will be explained in the future.**

******About Rilena and Hajime scene in the flashback...Rilena did not think to the Evil-piece because she was too worried about Hajime who was literally dying in front of her. The whole scene was pretty hard to write, so I hope I did a good job.**

**Also I write the scene like this because I wanted to show the bond that the two have . But like I say you need to wait to find out how they meet and become friend.**

******Now some thing you probably want to know. Rilena is like a young Rias while Fumiko is like a young Omamori Himari while Haj********ime is like a young Rex from Agarest war.**

******Fumiko have the same age of Hajime while Rilena is a year older than them.**

******Until Next time.**


End file.
